


What to give the Antichrist for his Birthday?

by Turquoistar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam still has his powers, Birthday, F/M, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: So this is really two of my short fics that fit together. I hope you enjoy them.Crowley vanishes and Aziraphale get's worried, finds him in an unlikely spot...sleeping.15 year old Antichrist invites an angel and a demon to his birthday party and tells them not to worry about a 15 year old inviting two 'old' guys to his birthday...don't worry it'll be fun.





	What to give the Antichrist for his Birthday?

The world hadn’t ended, the sun circled around the Earth and no one was none the wiser for the events that had befelled Tadfield airfield. Even those involved only had a sliver of understanding. 

Even the week after had felt like a crazy dream, everything that had been broken had been restored. An old book shop that had burnt down, a delivery man that was sure he’d met death, and an old Bentley looked as new as it had the day it had rolled off the production line. 

Though, not everything had stayed the same. On the second story of the A.Z. Fell Co two dearest friend laid together. Both recovering from the madness they’d somehow managed to survive. 

Two men laid together. They had been resting since they’d returned from their punishment which thanks to the help of an old Witch they had managed to come out ahead. Sleepy golden eyes slowly opened peeking around the room. He gave a soft smile seeing the fair man next to him still deeply asleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath taking in the smell of the man next to him, the book shop, the local bakeries and shop. He opened his eyes and slowly, carefully slipped out of bed. “Sleep well, Angel.” he picked his jacket and pants up off the floor and slowly left the room. 

The angel, Aziraphale, woke a few days later. “Crowley.” He called out then stretched. He wasn’t used to sleeping. He didn’t need to, but after that mess he needed it. He slowly got out of bed looking around, “Crowley?” He called again heading downstairs in just some flannel pants and matching shirt. It was darker colors than he usually wore but Crowley told him he couldn’t sleep in his normal attire and miracled him some. 

The shop was empty and looked to be mostly undisturbed, Aziraphale started to make himself some cocoa before noticing that his answering machine was blinking. “Oh my how long was I asleep?” He asked himself aloud before taking a sip of his drink and pushing the play button. “Hey Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice filled the room. Aziraphale smiled as the message played, “I need to go off for a bit. Get my head around some stuff. Uhm, could you possible go to my place and make sure my plants are...obeying. I still have my cell so if you’re in need of me just give me a ring, and I’ll…see you in a few...” The message ended and Aziraphale couldn’t keep the worry from his face. He walked over to his phone and called Crowley’s cell. 

It rang a few times then Crowley’s voice answered, “Anthony J Crowley, you know what to do. Do it in Style.” then a long silance and the beep. “Morning Crowley. Uhm...I don’t know when you called but I just. Just woke up. I’ll check on your plants. I hope you get things figured out and come back soon.” Aziraphale took a deep breath, “Be well, My dear friend.” He swallowed hard then hung the phone up. They had spent more time together over the last eleven years than they had the last 6k. He hadn’t realized what a figure the demon had become in his day to day and even just knowing that he wasn’t nearby felt empty. 

Aziraphale finished his drink and then returned to his room. He carefully took the pajamas off and folded them neatly before snapping his fingers and instantly dressing himself. He walked to the side of the bed Crowley had been sleeping on and slowly lifted the pillow and took a deep breath of it. Crowley scent had started to fade and Aziraphale knew he would of had to have been sleeping for a few days. “Oh Crowley.” He set the pillow back down before heading out, Crowley’s flat was across town, Aziraphale waved his hand over the door to unlock it and slowly made his way in. 

Crowley’s flat was very different from the cozy bookstore. Sharp angels and dark and light grays. He walked by the row of plants and smile, “Good Morning.” The plants shook but not from fear like he’s seen with Crowley, but excitement. Aziraphale smiled, “Poor Dearies.” He picked up the spray bottle and tended to the plants. Healing the few with withering leaves and talking to them. Explaining the last few weeks and telling them Cowley would be gone for a while and he would take care of them. After making sure the plants were cared for Aziraphale slowly made his way around Crowley’s place. Maybe he’d find some clue as to where the demon had run off too. The place didn’t look any different than it had the night he’d stayed over. “Bugger.” he pouted before finally retreating and heading back to his bookshop. 

Weeks and Months drifted by, the season changed and it grew colder. Aziraphale kept the book shop cozy but not to warm. And soon the cold of winter turned into the heat of Summer. Aziraphale looked at his phone, it had been almost a year since he’d heard from Crowley. Even his attempt to call ended up with an awkward voice message. He knew Crowley was 100% able to take care of himself but he’d feel so much better hearing his friends voice. Then a loud high pitch scream broke him of these thoughts. He’s almost forgotten the shop was open. He stood and rush over. “What is going on?” 

A young woman was pointing under the couch, “There is a big fucking snake under your chair!” She was pale and trying to get as far from the couch as possible. Aziraphale raised his eyebrow and carefully leaned over glancing under the couch. The woman was right, a large black and red serpent was curled up under the couch. Aziraphale sighed. And then stood up. “Young miss you’re correct. Please. I’ll be closing shop and...calling someone to help me remove it.” 

The woman was lead out by another young lady and Aziraphale shooed everyone out closing up shop early. He walked over and snapped his fingers and the couch vanished. Curled into a tight ball of flesh and scales was none other than Crowley, back in his serpent form. 

Aziraphale rubbed his head, he wasn’t sure what Crowley was doing, if the woman's screams hadn’t desturied him, what would. “Crowley.” Aziraphale got down on his knees next to his friend. He slowly reached out and touched the serpents back, the muscles moved from his touch, “Crowley.” Aziraphale called softly and carefully pulled the coils but they tighten up attempting to keep their shape. “Well I guess you’re not Crowley, just some other demon snake. I’ll guess I’ll have to go get my holy water.” 

With that the large head pushed from the center flicking a black tongue at him. Aziraphale waited but without any other response and stood up brushing his pants off. “Now where do I keep that stuff.” 

He walked toward the back, “Angel.” Came Crowley’s voice from the front. 

Aziraphale smiled and walked back. “Oh Crowley. When did you get here?” he failed at keeping the annoyance from his voice

Crowley was in his usually black skin tight clothes. “Uh...a while.” he was standing where the snake had been. “Oh...sorry about ...uhm...all that.” He waved his hand to the floor. And then stood up taller. “I was...sleeping. You know I don’t just pop awake.” 

Aziraphale nodded, “I’m glad it was you and not some other demon.” 

Crowley nodded, “Glad you didn’t pour holy water on me.” 

“Like I would. I don’t even have any. I just knew it would get you up.” Aziraphale walked to the back getting a kettle of tea on for them. 

Crowley scoffed, “You bastard.” he whispered walking over to Aziraphale. 

The water just started to bubble when Aziraphale turned to Crowley, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Crowley tried to fake ignorance, “Question?” Aziraphale gave him a sour look and Crowley had forgotten how the angel made him feel, “Oh, yeah, sleeping under your couch?” He put his hands in his pockets, “Not very long. Uhm…I little before you started putting those cinnamon pinecone around the shop.” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, “Cowley, I do that for the Holiday Season, you’d been sleeping in my shop for over eight months and you couldn’t bother yourself to tell me? I wouldn’t have had any problems with you sleeping here I just...You had me so worried.” Aziraphale turned back to the small stove. 

Crowley sighed, “I...know that I just.” He leaned on one of the bookshelves. He had a million things he wanted to say, how he was worried Aziraphale would still be in danger around him. How he was worried now that they’d saved the world they would go back to seeing each other every few hundred years. He wanted to tell Aziraphale how important he’d always been to him but Aziraphale’s voice in his memory talked about going to fast, and not liking him, and Foul Fiend; none of it, Cowley had the strength to rebunk of it had gotten said again. 

Aziraphale scoffed, “Cowley?” The demon looked up meeting soft blue eyes, “You look exhausted, the bed is still made up. We can talk about this later once you’re feeling better.” 

Crowley nodded, “Promise to join me?” he tried to make it sound like a temptation instead of a plea. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “Crowley, go.” he sounded more like a mother hen than an angel but Crowley nodded as he headed back upstairs. He’d been drifting in and out of sleep for months he wasn’t really sure he needed anymore right now. He stripped out of his clothes much like a snake would slip out of it’s skin and then curled up in the soft bed. 

He didn’t sleep, he couldn’t as he thought about what he’d done, vanished from Aziraphale side while he slept, told him he’d be a call away and never answered his phone for a year, he was sure it was only Aziraphale good nature that didn’t have him kicking the demon out into London's streets. 

Crowley was lost in his own thoughts as the door slowly opened. He glanced over spotting Aziraphale peeking in. “Feeling better?” Crowley sighed and sat up. Aziraphale walked in, in his usual attire and sat on the bed. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“I want too.” Crowley leaned back looking at the ceiling, “Uhm…” he rubbed his face with his hand, “Shit, fuck. Aziraphale, I’m Sorry.” 

Crowley covered his face hiding from Aziraphale gaze then he felt the other move to sit beside him as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Crowley, I’ve already told you I forgave you once. And I’ll forgive you again.” 

Crowley lifted his head, “Why, you don’t even ...you couldn’t possibly understand.” 

The angel took a deep breath, “Crowley ...do you forgive me?” The demon tilted his head and Aziraphale explained, “6k years, I’ve been calling you vile and evil. I’ve orally rebunk you every opportunity I could, but then would seek you out if I heard your voice. I was...so happy when I saw you. I’ve been a horrible friend to you. Not, very angelic of me. I’m just a bad angel.” 

Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale lap, “You’ve walked a fine line between being a bad angel and a good one. A good one would have smith me on the spot and would have never even thought about...being my friend..” 

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, “I don’t want to be that sort of angel.” 

The demon chuckled, “You’re not anymore. You’re my angel. My light that keeps me warm, sweet air I take into my lungs, the wine that soothes my aches.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widen, “Oh Crowley.” 

Crowley expression shifted once he’d realized he’d said that all out loud. ‘Well shit’, he thought to himself. “I mean ...uhm, if I liked any of those things.” He tried to recover. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been...a Good angel to you, for so long. Now...now that we’re, on our side. I promise I’ll be better, or worse...I’m not sure anymore.” Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. 

Crowely chuckled, “Just be you Aziraphale.” Corwely reach pulling Aziraphale head so they touched foreheads. “I forgive you, Aziraphale.” He whispered and could almost hear the flutter in Aziraphale heart as they stayed together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you out of your mind?” Crowley asked as they walked down the street heading towards their favorite spot in the park. 

Aziraphale had his hands together, “No, Adam is turning fifteen, and he wants us to be at his birthday party.” 

Crowley stopped his dark glasses hiding his eyes, “The Antichrist wants us to come to his 15th birthday party. You do realize that only him and maybe some of his little friends would even know whom we are. Don’t you think his parents would be like, ‘who are these strange older men and why are they at my son’s birthday party?” He made a mockery voice pretending to be Mrs. Young.

“Yes I asked him and he said he’s already taken care of it, just to show up and everything would be...fun.” Aziraphale lingered for a moment before continuing their walk. 

Crowley sighed as he moved to catch up to Aziraphale. “My fun or your kind of fun?” Crowley asked and Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders making a beeline for the ice cream cart that had just started to make its rounds. 

Aziraphale ordered him and Crowley ice cream and then handed the cherry ice pop to the demon, “Ok how about this, we go, if it turns out badly we’ll just pop out of there.” 

Crowley took his ice cream and then nibbled on the top, “Fine.” They walked through the park starting to talk about what you’d buy for a 15 year old Antichrist. 

Aziraphale held on for dear life as Crowley really pushed his Bentley on the open country roads. Crowley didn’t look fazed, he was roaring over small country roads like he was in a race for his life. Aziraphale imagined he drove like this when the Bentley had caught fire. “Love, can you slow down.” Aziraphale finally got out when Crowley took a turn a little too fast and he had to miracle the car to stay on the road. 

Crowley stopped the car and glanced at the angel next to him, “What did you just say?” 

Aziraphale puts his hand over his heart, “I told you, you can slow down.” 

Crowley narrows his eyes, “Fine.” and with that he drives a little more reasonable. Still speeding but just about 10 over. 

Crowley stops in front of Adam’s house. He stares at the building as if it would burst into flames as Aziraphale got out of the car and into the back seat to retrieve the gift they’d gotten for Adam Young. “I hope he likes it.” Aziraphale looks over the bright wrapping paper. 

Crowley finally pulled himself out of the car, “You could of gone with my idea.” He spread his arms out. 

Aziraphale shook his head, “Taking a 15 year old to a strip club isn’t a good Birthday present.” 

“Oh Come on Angel. I’m sure Adam would have loved it.” Crowley slowly followed Aziraphale to the front door. “This parents are already going to hate us why not give them a real reason too.” 

Aziraphale shook his head again and knocked. The door opened and a young dark haired woman looked out. Then she smiled, “Azira. Anthony. I’m so happy to see you two.” She stepped out and wrapped her arms around Aziraphale, the angel gave a quick glance at Crowley before returning the hug, then she released him and went to give Crowley a similar friendly hug. 

Aziraphale tugged at his bow tie, “Thank you for the warm greetings. Uhm, here is the gift for Adam. Where should I put it.” 

“Oh yes. In the kitchen. I’ll show you. Anthony, Arthur is outside starting up the grill if you want to join him.” Mrs. Young took Aziraphale hand and lead him into the kitchen area. 

Crowley tilted his head as he watched Aziraphale get dragged half willing to the kitchen. He glanced around. “Ok.” he wasn’t sure what was going on but he was going to find out. He glanced around as he made his way to what he assumed was the back door leading out to a small garden. The man next to the grill was the same as he’d seen driving up to them at the air base.

Arthur turned and smiled, “Ah you made it. I’m so glad. Adam was really hoping you make it this year.” 

Crowley nodded, “Uh...yes me too. Where...is the little punk?” 

Arthur point pass the hedge of bushes, “Off on another adventure. Told him to not be out too long. Ale?” He picked up a bottle from an ice box and offered it to Crowley. 

“Please.” Crowley took the bottle and popped the top and took a drink. He felt like he was going to need something stronger to make it through this.

“Have you visited Mum?” Arthur asked. Crowley stuttered with his words not understanding what this man was talking bout. He wasn’t talking about...Her was he? Arthur took a deep breath, “Listen I know. Last time you talked to Mum she...wasn’t very understanding but...it’s been almost twenty years since she passed, maybe you should go...see her.” 

Crowley wasn’t sure what was in the ale but nothing out of this human's mouth made any sense. He licked his lips, “Wasn’t very understanding, now that is...an understatement.” He took his drink figuring if he just played his cards right something would make since. 

Arthur sighed, “Anthony I know...we’re only half brothers but I’m sure...even with your relationship with Azira. You could forgive my ailing mother. She did so much for you, even if you were...well. Father’s mistake.” 

Crowley smirked as the story unfolded just like he knew it would, “I’m here, am I not?” He stated trying to sound hurt. Arthur nodded and turned back to the grill to make sure the coals where still lit. Crowley finished his beer. “Trash?” he held up the bottle. 

Arthur pointed inside. “Oh Deirdre has a place inside, Adam collects the bottle for some game he made up.” Crowley nodded glad for a chance to get away and find Aziraphale. 

He found the angel sitting on the couch with Deirdre looking through a book. “Should have guess you’d be nose deep in a book, Azira.” He used the name that had been given. 

They looked up. Aziraphale smiled, “Oh it’s a photobook. It’s Adam growing up. Come join us.” 

Deirdre stood up. “I have to check on the cake, please make yourselves at home.” 

She reached for the empty bottle in Crowley’s hand before heading to the kitchen. Crowley watched her go then walked over and sat next to Aziraphale, “What in Heaven is going on?” 

Aziraphale slowly closed the book, “I’m not completely sure. From what I gathered is you’re Arthur Youngs...half brother. Though his Father. When you were young your mother died and she sent you to them. Something happened and you left home in your late teens and has had a very rocky family relationship with your family but you always remember to send Adam Birthday and Christmas Cards.” 

Crowley was impressed how much information he’d gotten out of Mrs. Young. “I think that event that made me leave was you. Arthur mentions something about you when we talked outside.” 

“Oh Crowley I’m sorry I ruined this..” Crowley turned and looked at Aziraphale titling his glasse. Aziraphale put his hand on his head, “Oh right, it’s made up. Oh wow. That.” He took a deep breath. “Here look you’re even here.” Aziraphale opened the photo book showing what Crowley could only guess was suppose to be a younger version of himself, which he knew couldn’t exist. Also a younger version of Aziraphale. “There are whole photo books full of you. Growing up here.” 

Crowly took the book and took his shades off to get a better view. The pictures where old and not very focused but he could see how you could think it was him. He even had his shades on in every shot. “What do you think they would think about my eyes.” 

“I love your eyes.” Aziraphale said and it took Crowley back, he was sure it was the second time today Aziraphale had used the word love towards him. 

The front door opened and a gaggle of young teens rushed through the door. Three boys and a girl. The leader stopped and smiled, “Uncles!” He called out and rushed to give them both hugs. Aziraphale was delighted while Crowley was still trying to take everything in. 

Adam turned to the rest of the group. “I got some catching up to do. See you guys in a bit?” 

The girl nodded, “Wouldn’t miss it. Bye Adam.” The other two boys say bye as well before turning and heading out. 

Aziraphale scooted over letting Adam sit between them. Crowly wished the angel would have moved closer to him but just leaned back, “So how does it feel to be 15….Adam?” 

Adam smiled, “Good. I’m glad you made it. Anathema and Newt should be here soon.” 

“Good we’ll have the whole Almost-end-of-the-world party.” Crowley sat up putting his shades back on, “What have you done to your parents?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure. I still have a little of my powers. So I just put in their head that you were family. They sort of ran off with it. I think.” 

Aziraphale held up the photo book. “Are you sure?” 

Adam looked a little guilty. “Ok I...had to fix things as they came up with it. I did have a half Uncle but he and his mother died in a fire when my dad was young...I think this brian just sort of replaced you. So I fixed all the photo books. I thought it was a little funny being you’re a demon and your my uncle.” 

Crowley made a mock laugh and crossed his arms, “So who decided I left home to be with Aziraphale?” 

Adam glanced at Aziraphale, “Not me. I think it was something Dad though up to explain you two being a couple and why you weren’t a part of the family.” 

Aziraphale touched Adam’s shoulder, “It’s all very sweet Adam, A little heads up would have been nice but we’re glad to be apart of your family.” 

“Noted. I hope you two have fun either way.” Adam stood up. “I gotta go check on Dog.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley watched him run off. “Well this is...fun.” 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, “Fun? This is a shit storm. Adam might have been trying to help but what he really did was put us in a family dama without thinking it though. I think we should give Adam his gift. Tell them something has come up and leave.” 

Aziraphale got his sad puppy face and Crowley had to look away, “Are you upset because we have to play as a couple?” 

Crowley shook his head, “No, Angel most of the stuff we do together is what most couples do. It’s not play if it’s just how we are. I’m talking about a poor kid that couldn’t be himself in front of his family because they couldn’t accept his...best friend. A half brother that think said kid turned his back on the family when the mother was sick for selfish reasons. This is a Jerry Springer show waiting to happen.” 

Aziraphale sighed, “Oh I hate that show so much, everyone is so ...angry.” 

“My point. We should go.” Crowley stood up. 

At that point the door opened and a young woman called in. “Adam, Arthur, Deirdre?” She walked in and they recognized Anathema and trailing behind her was Newt. “Oh, why hello.” 

Crowley sighed as Aziraphale stood up, “Oh Anathema, It’s so wonderful to see you again. And Newt, how are things?” 

Anathema smiled, “Things are well. Newt proposed to me this morning.” She lifted her hand showing off the ring on her finger. 

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh how wonderful, Congratulations to both of you.” Newton stood behind her like an awkward lamppost as she gushed with Aziraphale about the wedding and what little plans she’d come up with in the short amount of time she has been engaged. 

Crowley sighed, “Hey Newt. Want to go out back and get a beer?” 

Newt looked a little worried and Anathema put her hand on his arm, “Go on, It’ll be fun.” Newt nodded and followed Crowley to the back garden where Arthur was just starting to put food on the grill. Crowley had just accepted his fate, trying to get Aziraphale out of there would only make the Angel upset and he didn’t want that. 

Arthur smiled seeing them walk over, “Welcome, here.” He reached for two ales handing one to Newt and the other to Crowley. 

Crowley took his and popped the top of. Taking a swing. Newt fiddled with the top before Crowley grabbed it popping it off. Newt smiled then took a drink. Arthur chuckled, “So Newt when you planning on popping the question to Anathema?” 

Newt looked like a deer in the headlights then snapped out of it, “Oh yes, I did this morning. She...said yes. She’s been showing everyone in town ...uhm the ring I got her.” 

Arthur nodded, “Well, congratulations. It’s a little scary at first, but settling down is...it’s a good feeling.” Newton nodded taking another drink. Arthur glanced at Crowley, “How about you Brother, ever think about settling down.” 

Crowley tilted his head, “Not sure if Azira would be up for the idea.” He tested the waters. If this was really going to go down he wanted it sooner than later. 

Newt spoke up, “You...you and ...uhm...together?” 

Crowley nodded, “Yes, me and Azira.” 

Arthur nodded, “You two have been together longer than I can remember. It’s not very orthadox but whatever makes you happy.” Crowley looked shocked, it wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting from a small town family man. 

Newt nodded, “Oh yeah, Uhm Congratulation to you two. How long have you two been...together?” 

Crowley chuckled, “Oh just over 6 thouand years.” 

Arthur chuckled, “Oh it feels that way sometimes.” He took a drink as Adam and his friend rushed back into the garden, “Adam you and your friends go wash up, food will be ready soon!” Adam waved as he and his friends ran into the house. 

Crowley sighed as he took his shades off to wipe them down. It wasn’t like he wanted to ruin Adam’s party but he did want to go home. Newt looked surprised by the yellow serpent eyes but Arthur was unfazed. Arthur tapped Newt with his hand he held his beer in, “He’s got an eye condition don’t stare, it’s rude.” Newt took another drink before heading back into the house, he had clearly had the effect Crowley had been going for. But he could also see that Adam had thought of everything. “I know the light hurts your eyes, I’m almost done cooking, why don’t you go in and see if Deirdre needs any help setting up.” 

Crowley slipped his shades back on, “Sure.” he walked back into the house finishing off his second ale. He was going to need something much stronger. He walked into the kitchen were Deirdre, Anathema and Aziraphale were looking at bridal magazines. “Not to interrupt but there wouldn’t happen to be anything stronger than ale in the house would there?”

Deirdre shook her head, “Sorry we only have ale in the house.” 

Aziraphale looked up from the magazine clearly seeing the distress in Crowley expression, “Love I brought a bottle of whiskey, it’s in the Bentely.” 

“Oh you.” Crowley rushed over and kissed Aziraphale check before heading out to the Bentley. Crowley open the car’s door and just as Aziraphale had mentioned there was a bottle of whiskey Aziraphale must have miracled it in because he knew it wasn’t there before. Crowley walked back in and Deirdre already had a few small glasswares out. Crowley open the bottle and poured them all a glass. They clicked their glasses together before taking a drink. 

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale seeing his face a little flushed, he’d not drinken enough to cause that. Then he remembered he’d kissed him. Their first kiss as a quick peck in front of these strangers. He silently cursed himself and put his glass down, “Much better. Uhm, Aziraph...ale.” He tried to cut the name short but realize neither of the other two even noticed. “Can I have a private word with you.” 

Aziraphale nodded, “Yes dear.” He finished his drink before following Crowley to the front of the house. 

“Angel.” He made sure no one would overhear him, “I’m...so sorry.” 

Aziraphale looked confused, “For...kissing me?” Crowley slowly nodded and Aziraphale smiled, “I’ll forgive you...if you kiss me...properly.” 

Crowley glanced around making sure no one was around to see before he slowly leaned in planting his lips on Aziraphale. The angel reached around his neck holding him in place. It wasn’t a long kiss but it was good. “Oh Hell, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Crowley smiled as he leaned his head on Aziraphale. 

“Me too. Maybe once we’re home, we can...do it again?” Aziraphale said petting the back of Crowley neck and ran his hand down the demon’s chest. 

“Yes.” was all Crowley could get out before Aziraphale released him and they headed back to the kitchen, it was full of people now, everyone with plates waiting to get some of the food. 

Everyone sat around the table as Arthur brought in a large plate of hot dogs and beef patties. “Dig in everyone.” he set the tray down and Adam and his friends jumped to get their food. Crowley looked down at his plate and then set it down picking up his glass for more booze. 

Deirdre walked over handing the plate back to him. “You have to eat something Anthony.” 

Crowley took a deep breath before taking the plate back, Aziraphale giving him a half smile from the food line. He finished off what was in his glass before getting behind Newt in the line. It was a little packed but everyone sat down around the table and ate their food. Aziraphale looked so happy chatting Crowley had felt a little bad about trying to end the evening. 

Anathame took a seat next to him, “So...Anthony.” she said not sounding like she believe the whole story about him being Adam’s uncle. “I don’t really remember everything that happened at the Airbase but I know, Adam didn’t have an Uncle until today. And I very much remember you and Aziraphale helping stop Armageddon.” She kept her voice low giving him a suspicious look. 

Crowley sighed as he touched the rim of his empty glass and it filled with whiskey, “Yeah, that was us.” Anathema was shocked starting at the glass then back to Crowley, “But all you need to know is, we’re the good guys. And this whole thing with being Adam’s Uncle wasn’t my or Aziraphale doing.” 

Anathema crossed her arms leaning on the table, “Your aura isn’t human, what are you. And what is Aziraphale because his aura isn’t like your but it is definitely not human as well.” 

Crolwey picked up his drink and looked over to Aziraphale and then put his glass down, “We’re Angels...different kinds of Angels but still Angels.” 

Anathema though on that and then nodded, “Good, now if I see anyone else with auras like your I know.” 

Crowley tensed then turned to her, “If you ever see anyone, with auras like me or Aziraphale you need to avoid them. Call us and make sure Adam is safe.” He didn’t want to scare the poor girl but the thought of other Angels or Demons coming to Tadfeild made chills run through him. 

She leaned back, “I thought you were the good guys.” 

Crowley closed his eyes thinking of what to say then nodded opening his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should tell this human that he was a Fallen Angel and Aziraphale was the only good Angel in heaven. “Not all Angels are like us. Other Angels wanted Armageddon, some were cheering it on...Aziraphale and myself are sort of outcast because we stopped it.” 

“So you’re Fallen Angels? Like Demons?” He could tell that Anathema was really trying to wrap her head around it. Someone that had been so involved with witchcraft was finally able to talk to someone whose very existence was magic. 

“Uhm...I...uhm...Sort of...not really. At least not Aziraphale.” Crowley looked down at his plate of over cooked and under seasoned hamburger. “Aziraphale is the only, good Angel in all of Heaven.” 

“So what about you?” She asked. 

Crowley bit the side of his check and finally said, “I’d do anything to make Aziraphale happy. If he asked me I’d burn this world to the ground, or save it, I would without question. If he asked me to spread my wings out so he could tear out my feathers I would, without question. Aziraphale is everything to me.” 

Crowley picked up his glass drinking the whole thing before setting it down. “Does Aziraphale know how you feel?” 

“I don’t think he knows it, but I know he feels it.” Crowley watched Aziraphale take a bite of his hamburger then chew it thoughtfully before wrinkling his nose and putting the burger down. He glanced over to Crowley with that look like he needed someone else to know his food was horrible. Crowley smiled and leaned back in his chair and use his hands to make a heart sign which brought a smile to the Angel’s face. 

Crowley sat up and leaned over the table, “Oi. Arthur...maybe afterwards. We could go visit Mum.” 

Arthur had a shock look to his face then he smiled, “That sounds great.” 

Deirdre walked in with the cake and started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and everyone joined in as Adam, former antichrist, blew out the candles surrounded by his strange but loving family.


End file.
